The Bloody Sire: A Bomber's quest
by KaiserSoze
Summary: Done with, Game Over, Discarded


**I got the idea for this story by reading some other Mass Effect Fanfic. Just so you are aware Shepard (Same Shepard from Soze Inc.) will not show up until later chapters. she will be mentioned infrequently but rest assured it will all come together. Thanks for reading PS yes the squad is based off my friends but they aren't main characters. **

_**The Bloody Sire**_

_**By Robinson Jeffers**_

_It is not bad. Let them play._

_Let the guns bark and the bombing-plane_

_Speak his prodigious blasphemies._

_It is not bad, it is high time,_

_Stark violence is still the sire of all the world's values._

_What but the wolf's tooth whittled so fine_

_The fleet limbs of the antelope?_

_What but fear winged the birds, and hunger_

_Jewelled with such eyes the great goshawk's head?_

_Violence has been the sire of all the world's values._

_Who would remember Helen's face_

_Lacking the terrible halo of spears?_

_Who formed Christ but Herod and Caesar,_

_The cruel and bloody victories of Caesar?_

_Violence, the bloody sire of all the world's values._

_Never weep, let them play,_

_Old violence is not too old to beget new values._

**Chapter One**

**Special Ops**

Quick check of ammo on the assault rifle. Short prayer of thanks to God. Roll of the shoulder blades. "Hey Bomber, ready to kick ass?" asked one of the members of the team. 'Bomber' looked towards him and laughingly responded, "Are we still using those damn names you came up with, Justin?" Justin exclaimed, "I thought we weren't going to use our real names, cause you know, secrecy of the mission and shit?" The leader of the squad snorted and shook his head, "Son, you have been watching way too many damn spy flicks, we are just checking on an abandoned Geth ship! Now all of you shut the hell up, ETA five minutes."

Bomber grinned behind his N7 Breather helmet. True, It did seem a bit strange that they would send an elite cleanup crew after one Geth ship, but better safe then sorry he guessed. The crew consisted of himself (Bomber) and six other squadmates. There was the team captain Steve (aka Hard-ass), the teams sniper twins Jayce and Jay (X-Ray, Head-shot), the Tech expert Justin (Tonto), the team medic Taj Ohri (Arab) and the submachine gunner Madison (Psycho Bitch) (she truly lives up to her name).

Madison yelled out from the front window, "Hey boss, we're here!" Hard-Ass stood up and faced the crew, "It's customary for me to say a speech right before a mission so here we go," he started. Jayce and Jay both whistled at the same time drawing the laughs of the rest of the team. "Anyway, Today we go aboard a Geth ship, it does not matter that it is abandoned we will always practice constant vigilance, we will always adapt as a squad, and when our mission is complete we can always proudly say, 'GODDAMN WE ARE THE BEST'"

the rest of the crew started clapping and cheering at his small speech. "Okay stack up let's pray!" Hard-Ass continued, "Heavenly father we thank you for all of your blessings amen." Taj added on to that, "As-Salāmu `Alaykum." Bomber looked at him and nodded, "Salaam." The crew got into battle positions when the doors opened. The first two out scanning the area were Justin with his shotgun out and Madison with her SMG out, the next two out were Bomber and Taj after they received the go-head signal from Madison scanning positions four and eight. Lastly, the two snipers and Steve stepped out.

"Remember, check all corners, if you see anything make sure you tell us," Steve said. After a few minutes of checking around the open area of the landing zone of the ship Jayce stopped short. He looked puzzled about something and looked through his scope, "Geth Sniper four o'clock, upper walkway, permission to fire?" "Permission granted: take out all hostiles."

After one shot the Geth fell off the walkway in a crumpled mess and they continued walking. At the end of the room they were in there were three separate hallways, Steve looked at the squad and ordered, "Jayce and Jay, Take left. Madison and Taj, Take right. Justin and I will take center, and Bomber guard the shuttle." Bomber saluted, somewhat displeased that he was going to be left behind. He leaned against a crate a few feet away from the shuttle and started whistling an old song he had heard when he was younger, whenever he whistled that song he felt safe and secure. It only took one blink to realize that he was surrounded.

"FUCK!" he screamed, "Ambush! Ambush! Return to shuttle!" he yelled into his headset receiving only sounds of shots fired from the other end. He jumped behind some cover and laid down shots with his Avenger assault rifle blindly until he over-heated. He switched to his pistol and looked out of cover just to withdraw back in when a few shots barely missed him. The tactical part of his brain had counted the amount of enemies and the current number was 28 Geth troopers and one Prime, while the human part was freaking out. _Okay, stay calm, that's the best thing to do right now_, he thought, _Just loosen up the enemy force_. He pulled out a grenade and tossed it over the cover and then stood up and just open fired for few seconds until his pistol overheated.

Back behind cover he mentally counted the losses, he had to be down to at least 7 Geth now. He pulled out his assault rifle and jumped out of cover, running sideways and blasting from the hip. Inside his mind the tactical part was pleased, _Good down to two_. He then jumped on top of a crate shot one straight through the flashlight head and with an Apache yell landed feet first onto the other one killing it instantly. He retreated back to the shuttle and that's when he saw Justin and Steve running out of their hallway blasting shots behind them. He could tell Justin was injured by the way he was limping but then he fell face first down onto the ground. Steve tried to lift him up and was shot in the back in the process, killing him. Bomber sprinted towards the hallway shooting at the Geth coming through and from his left he saw Jay was dragging the unconscious body of Jayce through the hallway but an explosion rocked them and when Jay left the doorway, he was only dragging half of his brothers body. He turned around with his sniper rifle and let out three shots in quick succession screaming, "NOOO, FUCK YOU!" before getting hit with a grenade launched by the opposing Geth, blowing half his body towards the shuttle and half stationary, showering Bomber with blood. Bomber felt numb, dead but still alive at the same time. It was the alive part of him that threw two grenades into the hallway and locked the door. He turned to the hallway on the right and ran threw it shooting every Geth in his way he made it to a room that looked like a Geth charging station where he saw Taj sitting behind cover and Madison firing shots at Geth on the other side. He sprinted behind them and made it to cover.

"I'm so glad you're here," She began, "Where's everyone else? Already on the shuttle?" Bomber looked at her for a few moments before sadly shaking his head. Madison got the message and they both shot at the Geth from behind cover. Bomber thought and said, "If you could cover me for ten seconds I can wire some explosives onto the door and then we grab Taj and get the fuck out." Madison nodded and said, "Good plan, rock n' roll." They bumped fists and she popped up shooting as many troopers as she could possibly manage while he set up the explosives. "All right let's fuckin go now!" He yelled. She ran towards the hallway and he grabbed Taj from the ground and ran. Once they were out of the range of fire he ignited the bombs and he could feel its heat on his back. They made it to the shuttle before the Geth came out of the hallways shooting at them. As the door was closing a stray bullet hit Taj and he died in Bombers arms. Bomber held his friend for a few minutes longer before checking Taj's Omnitool, he read the most recently uploaded item and looked shocked. "Hey Joseph, are you okay man?" Madison asked sincerely.

"yeah, I guess. Except for the part where we got murdered, that was not okay," was his response. She looked puzzled, "What do you have there, Joseph?" He looked at her before answering, "Taj uploaded some data from a Geth terminal." She waited for a couple seconds and prodded, "And...?" He frowned and said, "It implicates that a Spectre named Saren is working with the Geth to bring back something called the Reapers?"

Madison whistled, "I don't know what these Reapers are but if the Geth are working with a Spectre then it's going to be a political shitstorm." Joseph looked at the body of Taj laying in the seat, looking as though he was in a deep sleep he responded, "I really don't give a fuck about Asari, Turian or Salarian politics, I will get my vengeance for our squad, No matter what." "Oorah, let's get some rest, it looks like we are going to need it."


End file.
